サクラの下で木
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: *non-massacre* Ever wonder what would happen if Sakura left instead of Itachi? Ever wondered about the dark secrets Konoha has been keeping? Ever wondered just how much pain is hidden behind the village walls? I have and look where I ended up


The man glared at the pink-haired girl, with a secretive twinge of lust. Though he'd never admit to anyone how outstandingly beautiful she was, even exhausted and pained as she was.

"Haruno, we've been through this, tell us where they are!" he shouted. The girl smiled up at him.

"Torture me, kill me, try anything, I don't care. I won't tell you anything," her soft melodic voice chimed through the room. The man grabbed her already broken hand and squished it in a fist using all of his muscles. Blood dripped from the girl's lips, but she remained silent. You could see pain in her eyes, but she didn't scream. He dropped her hand.

"Listen, they aren't worth saving! I'll make you a deal, if you tell us where they are, we'll let you live," he half-pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said an evil glint in her eyes. The man writhed in anger.

"Electrocute her, until she either talks or fries," he said walking off. The anbu looked at her with pity, she was willing to give up her life for a bunch of criminals. They stepped foreword about to pull the lever that would fry her, they did it. Little did they know what would happen, everyone in the room fried except for the bloodied girl strapped to a chair. The man slammed his fist against the door as he saw his men die and eventually one pull the lever down before he collapsed.

"Damn it Haruno, why can't you just cooperate?" He muttered through clenched teeth. The girl smiled at him through the window.

"T…i …s… o…b…e," the girl said, though the man could only read her lips, he only caught a couple of letters, and had no idea what she meant. Suddenly he realized the electric shock had caused a circuit to break in the chair and she was released. What happened next was in slow motion, she ran to the lever and messed with the wires while the man ran in the room, she pulled down the lever. And the entire place burst into flames.

_Hokage's notes on S-class criminals_

_Haruno Sakura_

_S-class criminal_

_Long Pink Hair, Green eyes_

_Long White shirt with black bandage wrapping covering the torso completely. Black pants, black medical pouch, grey combat boots. Wears forehead protector around neck._

_Formally known as the old Hokage's apprentice, excels in chakra control, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and medical jutsu. Incredibly powerful and extremely dangerous. Escaped village and participated in many assassinations before being recruited by Akatsuki. Interrogated to no avail. Will await for further options-no further options Haruno Sakura killed herself and everyone in the interrogation room. New objective, sighting of pink-haired girl fleeing the Fire borders, anbu will be sent for immediate observation._

Itachi read over the mission that Naruto wanted him to do, he had a feeling it had something to do with the fact of his previous relations with the pink-haired girl, he thought that maybe if she was still alive it would be easier for him to get her back. He was wrong, Sakura would never listen to him.

"No," Itachi said. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"B-but you're our most elite anbu," Naruto argued.

"What if it's just a dyed pink-haired bitch trying to cause an uproar? Even if it is Sakura it's probably better if you send someone with no connections with her," Itachi said. Naruto sighed.

"There's less of a chance she'll try to kill you or run if she knows the person…and I want to send my strongest man out there so there's more of a chance that she'll be brought home," Naruto said,

"Naruto, she's not the same girl she once was, if she sees one of us she'll be even more on edge," Itachi said.

"She wouldn't attack you, the first day she was brought in for interrogation, I was there, I wanted her to know that if she gave us the information, she'd be safe. I watched them torture her, she went through the pain in front of me, it was so difficult to watch. I stayed for hours, I saw her electrocuted many times. But she didn't do anything, 5 minutes after I'd returned to the Hokage office I received news she set the place on fire, she'd waited until I was far enough away to be safe," Naruto admitted.

"Or she waited until you were far enough away to escape," Itachi added. Naruto shrugged.

"At least think about it," Naruto ordered, "give me your answer tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll return in the morning," Itachi grudgingly said. Naruto smiled, that was all it took. Itachi sped through Konoha until he reached his old apartment, he sighed when he saw the picture lying on the table. He picked it up, he didn't know what went wrong, everything was perfect, then one day she just packed up and left. He studied the picture, he was stoic as usual and in his anbu uniform, Sakura was wearing her hair in a bun and a light pink kimono, she looked beautiful. He sighed and put it back on the table. He would accept the mission and bring his girl home, bring her back to him. Itachi walked into his, and Sakura's before she left, room and pulled out his pack. He put in a spare change of clothes, dried food, some scrolls, water, and a chakra restraining bracelet. He then readied himself for bed, he knew he hardly ever slept now that his hime was gone, but he needed some time to think.

_Sakura-chan…why would you just leave like this? You were so happy, you had everything you could've wished for, but it still wasn't good enough for you? No, my tenshi was never selfish, there had to be another reason, but what could it have been? I don't believe it was what she told me. She wasn't forced from her home, that much I remember _Itachi thought and drifted off into his worst nightmare.

"_Hime…why are you leaving?" Itachi asked, sadness evident in his tone. Sakura's eyes flashed with something not even Itachi could understand._

"_This village…it's worthless, everyone in it, trash, garbage, worthless. I no longer wish to be a part of this corrupted place, I'm leaving, Itachi, for something better…you could come with me, we could destroy this place together. We could protect and save this world from people like us, we don't have to be like them anymore Itachi, we could be free," Sakura said. _

"_I will never betray my village, Sakura-chan, it's our home. Who did this to you, who told you lies about our home," Itachi asked._

"_No one did, odds are, you'll never know, I was the Hokage's apprentice. I know everything about how this twisted village was shaped and what's most important to them, I want to tell you Itachi, but you'd be surprised at how far the wind can carry dirty secrets, the innocent villagers can never know, at least not yet. If you leave with me, you can find out what happened here, why blood will always stain the Hokage's walls, why this place can never be a home. A hell, that's what it is, come with me Itachi, please, I love you, but not enough to stay, so leave with me," Sakura pleaded. _

"_Sakura, don't leave, whatever this problem is, we can fix it. I'm sure Tsunade can help," Itachi whispered._

"_Shishou? She knows everything, just that little piece of information makes her as guilty as every other shinobi here. Tell shishou, I'm sorry, but she will rot in hell one day for not doing what should've been done, tell her it's not too late to fix it though. And tell Naruto, that I'll miss him, and I hope he becomes Hokage one day, I know he'll do the right thing. And tell Ino-pig, she'll still be my best friend, she's still innocent in all this. Tell TenTen, I forgive her, for eating all my dango. Tell Neji to stop having such a stick up his ass. Tell Lee, thank you, for giving me love when I needed it most. Tell Sasuke, he's still like my brother. If you ever get the chance, tell Gaara, to break his alliance with Konoha. Tell Temari, I'll visit her one day, after the alliance is broken. And Itachi, I'll always love you, even if you move on and find someone else, which would be better for you, I'll never move on, I'll never find another, I'll always be waiting to fall into your arms again, even though it will probably never happen. I love you, Itachi, don't you dare forget it, and goodbye," Sakura whispered, tears dripping down her pale cheeks. She did a couple of hand signs and was gone. Itachi chased her but she was too determined and Itachi was too willing to let her go, Itachi wished now that he had never let her leave._

When Itachi awoke the next morning, he glared at the ceiling with swirling Sharingan eyes. He got off the bed and picked up his pack. Itachi ran out the door and arrived at the Hokage's tower in record time. Naruto was there, fast asleep on his desk.

"Naruto," Itachi's deep voice boomed, Naruto instantly awoke.

"Huh, what? Oh, I knew you would come! Now you bring our Sakura-chan home!" Naruto cheered.

'_And that I will do Naruto' _Itachi thought.


End file.
